Tony's Butlers
by One of theMaddest
Summary: After Ceil has become a demon he senses a sol, and a very special one at that. This sol belongs to non other than, Anthony Stark, who has just about lost everything. Now he has to deal with several betrayals, lots of fighting, and his new found senses and ability. Will Tony be able to make the right chose when it is needed of him? Or will someone who needs him be ignored?


**I own nothing**

IM1

Tony was dying. Little bits of metal were headed to his heart. All he wanted was to fix everything that happened to him. He wanted to be himself without the flaws. Sadly all he had was metal in his chest and a dying electromegnit.

" You want to live and be free of your bonds. " A voice said, smoke covering him.

" Yes. I want out of hear! " Tony responded a bit bitterly.

" Are you willing to give up heaven to do so. " Tony could now make out the young boy with the eye patch.

" I already have kid. Yes I am."

"Are contract must have a seal. The more visible the stronger. "

"Put it on my eye. "

That was all the boy needed. The next thing Tony knew he was back in his room sleeping in his bed.

" Good morning, sir. " The kid said looking over at his master, eye still covered.

" Good morning Ceil, morning Jarvis. " Tony replied happy to see the kid.

" Good morning sir. " Jarvis responded from the roof. He was and Tonys smartest robot.

" Let's make today count. I am going to make a new suit, and Fontome Toys will be reopened for you. " Tony said happy to be alive.

"That's a good plan sir." Jarvis replied to his boss.

IM1

"Afghanistan familys are being forced to work for the Ten Rings. This is caused by Stark industrys weapons. " The reporter, who's name was lost in Tony's mind said bitter sweatly. Tony raised his repulse and shot he TV.

" So first They say I have PTSD." Tony hissed.

" You probaly do." Ceil admited sadly.

" Now there for getting that I don't make weapons any more. "

"What about Obie? "

" What about Obie, he is my god father."

"Tony I know he was nice to you but he's not a nice person. "

Tony turned to Ceil and sighed. "Your probaly right. " He sighted annoyed at the man.

" Do you have any plans for he future? " Ceil asked, changing the subject.

" Well, you mentioned that you could be a distant father of mine. So I was thinking blood test. If so then name change after dealing with Obidia Wane. Then restore your place and become gard dog to the queen." Tony said as he suted up. Ceil sighed and followed in suit. Tony was wering the Iron Man suit. Ceil was dressed like Sebastian had whenever he helped him. Beside him was the demon who started it all, Sebastian Michaeils. He had on a black suit, a silver belt, a bunch of utensils, and a bow and a rows. The back of his suit was holes for his wings to come out.

"Nice of you to rejoin your master, in his first ever true sol colected. " Ceil teased and Sebastian

IM1

"Your really close sir." Ceil said over the head Com. He was for one with Sebastian, bouncing from tree to tree. Every time they were over water Sebastian would fly them.

" Alright, one more. How con you drive or fly or anything at that speed if you get motion sickness? " Tony asked as they flew over the last sea.

" I am not sure really. " Sebastian admitted blushing a bit.

" Alright, hand up. " Tony hissed as he landed in the middle of Afghanistan. The solders did as they were told, knowing the wrath of the old suit

"Tony Stark, I never expected to see you back here so soon." The voice came from behind him, familiar but at the same time new. Whipping around Tony was far from surprised to see Obadiah Stane.

"Interesting, I also did not expect them." Stane pointed to Ceil and Sebastian. "Who are they anyways?"

"Well, that depends on if we are doing cool names or not." Tony quipped holding out his arm, in a reedy stance.

"No, there's no need. You all wont last that long anyways. So tell me, who are you?" Stane walked closer, not caring about Tony's threat. Turning on a odd device and putting in earphones. Tony shook his head a little, trying to tune out the sound of his old device. It wasn't doing it's job because of his suit, but it was really hurting his ears. Sebastian was quick on his feat, nodding to Ceil as a o.k to kill and heading to Stane.

"Odd. This doesn't seem to be affecting you at all. What are you?" Stane hissed angerly pulling out a gun with his remaining hand. Sebastian was much faster. He grabbed the gun and the device, shattering the device and walking back to Tony. Ceil huffed lightly and killed the last man.

"No really what are you two?"

"Would you like to say it?" Sebastin whispered to Ceil who nodded haply.

"I am simply one _hell_ of a butler." Ceil said shooting Stane in the chest.

IM1

"Stark, is it true what the press has bin saying, are you really Iron man?" A news reporter asked from the front row. Tony looked back at Colson, Pepper, Ceil and Sebastian. He was already wanted by so many bad people, why not tell the truth.

"I am Iron man." Tony admited walking off the stage and to Colson, "I already had a target painted on my head, expetiolal after I say this. I am going to be getting my DNA tested to see if I and really part of a old family, the Phantomhives, if so I am moving to England to run the Funtomhive company.

IM2

Sir, it would seem that your Ark reactor is killing you." Jarvis said walking up to Tony, who was looking at his neck.

"I can see that Jarv. Send in the twins, I kneed to go back to New Yourk to meet Pep, and I think she will be a bit pissed with me. Also Roses, Pepper loves roses. I kneed roses." Tony said putting his fancy suit on and fixing his eye patch.

"Also sir, I have this from SHIELD, with a seal from her magisty herself for you." Jarvis said handing Tony the letter, Tony nodded as a boy and a girl walked in. The boy had short blond hair, like his father Finny, and the girl looked like her mother Mey-rin.

"Alright Mike, I want twelve roses for Pep. Feon I kneed a ride to Pep's. Do you mind?"

"Yes, my lord."The two said bowing and Tony rolled his eyes, and opened the letter.

 _Dear Earl Anthony,_

 _I hope that you are enjoying your stay. However it is your duty to protect the world and not just here from harm. There have bin several killings, all the victums were femail. It seems we have another Jack the Ripper on are hands. Also you will be asisted by SHIELD's finest, Natatia Rominof._

 _You must fix whatever is killing you Anthony, and stop this Jack the Ripper. Do whatever it takes._

 _Best of luck,_

 _Queen Elizabeth,_

 _SHEILD Director_

"Sebastian! Ceil! You two will accompany me to the Undertakers. We will see if he is willing to help us once more. Mabey even accompany us on this little trip." Tony said as Sebastian and Ceil shared a look.

"Yes my lord."

IM2

Once the three were inside the Undertakers shop Tony sighed, he wouldn't put it past the man to hide in a coffin and wait for him to call out for the man.

"Undertaker stop fooling around." Tony sighed and closed his eyes, pointing to the coffin he felt the undertaker was in.

This had beconme a test for him. Tony had wanted to sharpen his skills and the Undertaker loved to hide.

"Well done Earl. I dout you kneed a coffin quite yet. I supose you figured I knew how to cure you? Or is it the Jack the Ripper ripoff." The Undertaker said giggling as he walked out.

"Well if your offering both, then both." Tony said smiling at the esentric man.

"You believe in the weirdest of beliefs. You can help people by actually caring about them. That's a good quality, but the fact that you icurage us to love what makes us, different is new, even to me." The Undertaker gifggles again, and Tony smiled.

"It will work, wait untill I meet Bruce Banner. That will show you. Oh that's right, would you accompany me to Nw Your. do note I realy am not kidding."

The Undertaker was filled with a odd sensation, one he hadn't felt in a long time. The sense of being truly wanted, and not just a pawn. The man started laughing with joy.

"Oh, Earl, that is the oddly kindest thing any one has asked of me in a long time. I will help you earl." The Undertaker said and nodded to his neck. "Palladium poisoning I fret. But probably the only material you could use at the time. Your father visited me once, rude man, didn't like him much. Said he was making a element that would help fine the Captain. Course years latter the Cap was found, but he made the element, died before he could name it. Hold on I have it in the back."

Once the man returned he held a triangle that was glowing blue like the reactor. "Come on let's fix that old thing up. I know it's a upgraded one so it shouldn't be too much of a hassle to switch out the power source." The Undertaker was gentile despite the letnth of his nails, and could see quite well despite the rumors that Tony herd about his kind.

When the element was in Tony made a odd face, like he was confused.

"Coconut?" Tony muttered as the cross word puzzle diapered. "I think I should honer you, you did let me have it. You name it 'Taker."

"You are letting me name a element that your father asked me to hold onto?"

"Yes 'Taker, name it."

"Tinker. The element of Tinker."

"Oh, and don't think I don't know what you have." Tony teased and the man smiled.

IM2

One the thee reached New york, Tony was met by a new face. A face he had bin told about but had never expected to see. "Oh Bassy!" It was Grell.

"Grell, calm down." Pepper said and Tony glared at her.

"What is it?" Natatia asked walking out.

"That man! He was one of two of the original! Pepper what are you doing with THE JACK THE RIPPER!" Tony demanded, looking at the man.

"Like you said, he was only one. I am the third ripper." Pepper said pulling out a knife. Saddly she was stupid enught to have to onaly said that beside The Black Widdow, but also in front of The Undertaker. Both of them looked ready to kill her.

"Alright, no! I am not doing this again sweetheart! You said that those were people who deserved to die. Not that you were taking up Red's killings. You said that they were killing people like me." Grell hissed, also gaining a murderous look in his eyes.

"What do you mean Grell, like you?" Tony sweetly asked not knowing that far.

"Transgendered." Ceil said and Tony smiled.

"Oh, sorry about the mistake then miss."

Grell's head turned to Tony in confution. "Wow. Just wow. Your quite nice. 'Taker seams to like you too."

"I am going to make people who arn't normal, who think that they have to be what there told they are, or just arn't respected feel beter about themselves, and save the world if I have time." Tony said droping his suitcase which turned into the suit and opened up at the back. Tony simply walked in, upset that Pepper had used him, just like Stane had.

"And that includes a stupid boy who thinks he kneads to be a girl in order to have a boy friend."

"You used me Pepper. I can not believe that you would use me!" Tony hissed paweing up his repulser beam, Natatia was a little bit quicker, and to most people's surprise The Undertaker was even faster. He ran his scythe thru Peppers back, causing her to fall. Natatia and Tony both stopped there attack.

" _She_ is not a boy. _She_ is a _girl. She_ needs to be respected." He hissed as Peeper died, slowly loosing her sol and blood.

IM2

Ont the group of six got to the helicarior, no one was surprised to see Fury glaring at them.

"Do I even want to ask or should I just assume that you all just got along because of Pepper being a murderer." He growled and Tony smiled.

"Pretty much sir. I like the eye patch, really brings out the look you have." Tony smiled and Fury glared again.

"Your lucky that the queen likes you Stark."

"So Stark Industry?" Natatia cut in befor a fight broke between the two.

"Funtomive. It will be run like the Fungtomhive company." Tony said and looked out the window.

"Like the view Stark?" Fury asked.

"No. I mean, yes It's a nice one don't get me wrong, it's beautiful. But no. I hate what we have done, what I can see. Past the beauty of it all. We are destroying the plaint and it's the only one we have. I made my company green all those years ago, but that's not the only problem. There are wars being fraught. People who don't have acses to food and clean water. People who are being held captive and forced to who are being torchered if they don't do what they are told, I know that and I hate it." Tony was surprisingly crying a little bit after his speech. To tell the truth, everyone who herd his speech has at bare minimum teared up.

"I did not see that one coming." A man said walking in, with a bow and arrows on his back.

"Hawkeye." Natatia said siling at the man.

"Interesting chise of words Stark. Makes it seem as if you know first hand." Hawkeye said and Tony nodded.

"Afghanistan, Stane ordered me to be killed. The Ten rings had a prie and they were going to use me, make me build weapons so that they could kill people. I refused, ad well I be leave the term for what they did was Water boarding. Or something like that." Tony looked out the window again, and shivered at the sea. "Ever since I have bin ever so slightly picky of how I bathe. I can't go swimming, that's for sure."

"Alright Stark. Were going to land on the water..." Fury started only to get interrupted by a giggle from the unusually silent Undertaker.

"Not like that silly. He's not afraid of being on or above it. It's his head and reactor. Those go fully under too long and that's were the problem comes in. And he has to get wet. So with his armor he should be fine." The Undertaker giggled wagging a finger at the man.

"Would you like to stay with me 'Tasha?" Tony asked smiling at the woman who nodded.

IM2

"Since I will be back and fourth I will use the lower part of the residence. The basement is were I will work. Now ant floor higher than the second will be yours and Legolas's if he so desires. Hell I have enough floors to give one to each of you. Oh and we can share the main floor of the living space." Tony said and Hawkeye giggled.

"Top." He said and Natatia nodded.


End file.
